


Loading Adulthood

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is still figuring things out, Aro-Ace Garnet, Because it's Pearl, Gen, Genderfluid Peridot, Human AU, Let's Player AU, Pearl is very gay, Trans Girl Amethyst, Vague mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: (Human AU) Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are all Let's Players. This is basically them dealing with life.





	1. Ogling

Amethyst watches the screen load as she reached behind to tie her hair back, settling in more comfortably on her sheets. There was a pop on the bedside table and a bag of puffy Cheetos propped against her thigh, cheesy orange dust staining her fingers and the white blanket. "We got some early birds on the stream. Pierogi, G-squad, you there?"

Pearl's screen finally connects. The pale woman is adorned in a formal blue sundress and a necklace with a pink quartz at the end. Long fingers are covering her eyes, face flushed with a cocktail of embarrassment and indignation. "Amethyst, I swear, if you're only in your undergarments _again_ -"

"Chill, P. I got some jeans on."

" _Amethyst_!"

Garnet gives a blank thumbs-up from the other camera feed. "Black suits you."

"Thanks." She scanned the stream with a frown. "Heeey. Save the wise talk for the comments section. This is a charity thing."

"It's the middle of winter and you live in a basement." Pearl's voice is muffled by her hands. "Don't you ever get cold?"

"It's a fully furnished thing, not some sort of stone dungeon. You two just need to move South."

Garnet, clad in only a short-sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, and her typical shades, shrugs. "'M fine. You might wanna cover up, though."

"Ugh, whatever." Amethyst chucked her controller to the side and wriggled under the blankets, pulling them up to her chin. She dipped a cheese-dusted hand into her bag and retrieved a handful of Cheetos. "Yo, P. Check out what our friends are saying."

Pearl did so, letting out a quiet shriek. "I am _not_ ogling a teenager!"

Amethyst cackled. "It's not gay when it's video games."

"Amethyst, hush."

"Yeah, you're right. You're too gay to be bound by the rhyme."

"Hmm," Garnet says. "Got a couple accusers myself."

"They must be new." She brushed it off like water from a duck's back. Amethyst's channel had always had equal parts good and hate in it, so she was used to uninformed jerks shoving their noses in. "Haven't ya'll heard? G's parents were so sappy they sucked all her romance-feelers out in the womb."

"I accept this." Garnet rumbled, smiling.


	2. Textures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Amethyst both are Autistic and like cuddling when the sensation isn't too much.

Peridot is two years younger than her at fourteen, but she's almost the exact same height, counting her hair. Still, something about her looks childish as she tip-toes down the set of stairs into the basement in her underwear and a long gray-black shirt. Lots of clothing makes it hard for her to sleep, and it's not like Amethyst could complain, wearing only her boxers and a bra to sleep in.

"Are you dressed?" She called. Peridot was tapping at her ipad without looking up, perhaps to give her privacy if she desired it. "Better yet, are you done gaming for the night?"

Amethyst pulled herself out of the mass of blankets and sheets and straightened them as best she could, perching her back on the pillow for comfort as she leaned against the cool wood of her backboard. She held her arms open like she was asking for a hug. "As dressed as I get this late at night. 'Mere."

Peridot's eyes barely flicked up as she sidled up to the bed, slipping onto the sheets to lay with her back against Amethyst's warm stomach, thin legs stretched out straight.

"You up for touching, or is it too much?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Fair enough." Amethyst wrapped her arms loosely around her midsection, chin propping up on Peridot's shoulder to watch her fingers move across the screen. "The game went well. It got too loud at one point, though, so we had to pause for a bit."

"Huh." Slender fingers pluck one of the chubby girl's hands away from her middle to run smooth pads over the callouses and scars from years of getting into fights and- during one rather disastrous season full of injuries and more than a few nervous breakdowns- playing football. "I wish my hands were like this. I could play with them all day."

"Same, but with your hair." Amethyst buried her nose in the stuff, then pulled back before it got weird. "How do you use so much hairspray and manage to keep it soft? I need your hair secrets."

"Your voice is getting loud."

A flash of irritation filled Amethyst's chest, but she forced herself to quiet. "Sorry. I'm really not trying to."

"I know. Are you okay with sounds now?"

"Yeah. Just... keep it down, please?"

Peridot nodded and turned the volume on low. They both sat, Amethyst watching over her shoulder, as Peridot fiddled with different tabs, switching between reading fanfiction, making coding for a device that didn't exist, and playing Fruit Ninja.

Eventually, the silence stretches out too long, and that general anxiousness Amethyst felt when she thought she was doing something wrong returned. Telling the different between good quiet and bad quiet between friends is hard for her to properly differentiate. Either way, it felt weird and a bit dragging to be sitting here with nothing but slicing fruit and tiny words Amethyst can't read without her glasses.

"Is that a bra or a binder I'm feelin'?"

"Binder."

"Ah. Want me to call you Peri?"

"Yes, please."

"'Kay. Now, up and at 'em," Amethyst patted Peri's side. "You gotta take it off."

Peri gave her a wounded look. "Why?"

"Because you always fall asleep when we cuddle. You aren't supposed to sleep in a binder."

The teenager growls but moves anyway. For all his complaints, Amethyst knows he was planning on doing that in the first place and got sidetracked. Safe binding was important in this household, and they all made sure they practiced it. Amethyst stares at his chest as Peri pulls the binder off, but it's not a creepy stare. Honestly, she hardly recognizes she does so. It's mostly just to avoid eye contact.

Eye contact is a weird topic for them both. It doesn't feel right, for Amethyst. Not necessarily _wrong_ \- just awkward. Those kinds of people who refuse to let you not look them in the eye, despite having the best intentions, seem more like they're attempting a game of dominance rather than making her feel at ease. Amethyst's learned the best way to do things is to make your vision kinda open-ended and pinpoint something to the right of the speaker's head.

Maybe that's why she does her best work online, where she can look at inanimate objects and laugh at games. Peri certainly seems to be thriving, doing Vines with Lapis.

"Alright, I'm done." Peri chucked his binder aside and slipped back into Amethyst's arms, picking up the ipad once again. "What's tomorrow's game?"

"Prop Hunt."

"Oh, dear. That's the game that teaches me curses in Spanish. Lapis and I will get out of the way, then."

Amethyst chuckles and wrapped herself around him once again, letting the bright light of the ipad slowly lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry- there's gonna be plenty of gaming shenanigans later on. I just wanted to work with Peri and Amethyst a bit. Meet trans girl Amethyst, genderfluid Peridot, both of which are Autistic.
> 
> On a quick side note- I've never written a genderfluid character before. By all means, correct me if I ever do anything that goes in a bad way. I want to write Peridot properly.
> 
> Writing Autistic characters is... weird. That's not to say I don't know how- I have mild Asperger's- but it's never really been my policy to inject anything about myself personally in my characters. I've never really written about things I have happen to me- from my voice raising without meaning to to the wonders of how strange obsession with eye contact every movie/book has ever had. (Also, the inner part of hands are really soft)


	3. Pearl-fectly Symmetrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst are on entirely different levels when it comes to Prop Hunt.

Pearl may always lobby for a fair gaming environment and constructive criticism on her channel, but that by no means dampens her from picking favorites when they play games together, and no one is surprised when she growls at the team she receives after clicking on hunters before the beginning switch. "Why do I _always_ get Amethyst? She never takes this seriously."

"Chill out, Pearly Pear. It's just Prop Hunt."

"See?" She returns, scandalized.

"I'm good with this." Garnet laughs, and Amethyst can hear the woman's teammate shuffle a bit over the microphone. Garnet and Pearl have separate offices so they can record without interrupting one another; but, knowing Garnet, Steven's probably sitting right beside her, jiggling his office chair as he mentally recites the keys on his own personal laptop, energetic and excitable as always.

"We're Team Love!" He states.

"Or a romantic lack thereof," Amethyst chips in. "Well, Steven's got Connie, but they're too young for that."

"Can we just _play_?" Pearl presses, overlapping Steven's embarrassed cry.

"Hey, I'm already set." Amethyst shrugs. She's half off the screen, searching the floor for a dropped stuffed animal.

"...You're camping next to the hunter spawn again, aren't you?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Ugh."

"You really oughta know how I dance by now, P."

"It's really not a shocker." Garnet agrees, but doesn't necessarily take her side.

Steven's voice cuts into their playful squabble with a squeal. "Oooh, I found her!"

"Good job, Steven." Garnet reaches over to ruffle his hair and check the position on his laptop. "I'll be right over."

Amethyst cackles as she moves her prop around, side-to-side. It's a blackbird, stuck, frozen, with its' wings outstretched. Its' beady eyes seem to beseech them for mercy. Steven lets go of his keypad to grab at his cheeks, eyes starry. "It's so _cute_! I can't possibly shoot it!"

Pearl makes a disgusted sound. "Amethyst, that's an underhanded tactic- using Steven's love for cute things against him."

"Whaaat?" She whined, but humor speckled her tone. "It's a prop- it's fair game."

Garnet's white-clad figure rounds the corner, gun in hand. The bird jerks to an abrupt halt and tries to flee, sensing its' eminent doom.

"Garnet, no!" Steven pleads, but bullets fly and Pearl is left alone to wait out the remaining two minutes. It's only through dumb luck that the teenager lasted half as long as she did.

"Garnet yes."

"Well, I know what's getting put in _my_ next funny moment's compilation." Amethyst verbally shrugs and leans back in her bed, stretching out with nonchalance. Her teammate makes a muffled sound that privately reminded them all of a hiccuping motorbike.

"Steven, to your left. Grenade."

Steven turns into pixelated living room and fires blindly. Pearl, a box carefully tucked amongst others of her likeliness, grumbles as her kill screen plays; "I looked perfect."

" _Too_ perfect."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Amethyst pulls her miniature computer stand- something Lapis had bought her after Peridot complained one too many times about damaged keys from it tipping and falling- back onto her lap. "Are you _sure_ you can't see the future, G?"

"I leave matters of the future to my mother." Garnet answered briskly, settling in on a car hood and selecting rotation lock to make her hula girl appear like the others- the original was now safely tucked behind a tire.

" _Right_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with this, honestly! Planning on maybe writing one about The Last Guardian eventually, and I certainly wanna do a short one for Gang Beasts. Maybe a few non-gaming ones in there. Tattletail might be cool too, but I dunno. Definitely gonna have one on one time with Steven and the Gems, though.
> 
> Steven gets passed between Pearl and Garnet's house and Amethyst's place (where she lives with Peridot and Lapis. Lapis is technically the adult of the house) (No, there's no blood relation)


	4. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst loves Gang Beasts a little too much.

"Geeettttttt dunked on!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl cries, muted by the teen's joyful cackling. Her character fell in a heap on the station floor, shadowed by the blank face of a chicken costume.

"Get on my level, scrub!" The chicken raised its' arms in triumph.

"Honestly," She huffed. "Who can't you be this competitive with others games? Better yet, when we're on the _same team_?"

Amethyst's cackles trailed off into evil laughter, then frantic stuttering as her character got caught on Pearl's corpse. "Wait, no, Steven nononononono- crap."

"Did I win?" Steven asked, while Amethyst became an unconscious floormate with the chicken.

"Almost." Garnet said, then jumped a second too late and got struck by the train. "Yup."

"Whoa, whoa!" Steven gasped, and they all watched with a sort of expectant resignation as Amethyst's character began to fling itself across the screen. "It glitched again!"

"Ha ha!" Amethyst pumped her first, taking on a surprisingly dark tone. " _Revennnnnnge_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but still a lot of fun. Gang Beast characters glitching out is wonderful to watch.
> 
> As always, don't be afraid to suggest games! I'm considering Tattletail (though I have no plot for it; maybe all the Gems met up for a weekend and decided to play together, with Garnet at the controls? Dunno) and maybe Oxenfree (my favorite horror game, in close competition with Fran Bow- I just dunno what to do do with it)


	5. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot goes downstairs to find Amethyst down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Online hate, transphobic language, and mild death talk. Also maybe two curses.

Peridot knows Amethyst is perturbed, if not by the blank frown on her face, then by how hard she taps the screen of her iphone. The fact that it's close to when she goes to bed and she's still wearing clothes is another sign.

Stomping down the creaky steps, Peridot reveled in the odd but not unpleasant sensation of carpeting under their bare feet. The basement was a comfortable place of operations, all things considered; warm in the summer, and it only ever needed a few blankets in the winter. If there's ever a storm, Amethyst wouldn't even have to leave the comforts of her bed. It's dark, which means that she needs a few extra lights when she records- Steven loves a good challenge- but it makes it feel snug but not suffocating.

The floor is riddled with trash and soda bottles, but it helps fill in the rest of the room. The basement is decently sized, but Amethyst is sparse with her furniture. The chip bags might as well be her bean bags.

"What's the newest game of the week?" They ask, slipping onto Amethyst's bed. They're really not quite up to snuggling tonight, but Amethyst's company is always worth braving those rickety stairs.

Amethyst pressed the home button on her iphone and went to messages. "Resident Evil- the new one? We're talking about streaming it together, but I hear it's damn long."

"Maybe over a long weekend?"

"Maybe. Not sure how we'll swing trade-offs, though. Not to mention Steven'll be there, and he don't need that kind of gore in his life. I'm thinking we could do FNAF or Tattletail instead. Yeah, it's cheesy, but we'd each get at least one night, and we could have one of us on chat at any time."

Peridot pretends to not find this boring drivel, pulling themselves up beside her. "The comments trying to shame you again?"

"Yup." She popped the word.

"What is it _this_ time?" Hate is nothing new. Amethyst seems to have a plethora of trolls following her, growling and spitting every time she talks about her personal life or records in her underclothes. Thankfully, she has more good fans than she does the bad, but the bad seem to be that much louder.

"Leg hair." She answers calmly. Amethyst has a deep love for her body hair, calling it her personal fur coat. Peridot preferred a smooth shave themselves, but that by no means excused how parts of the internet treated Amethyst for it.

"You don't normally get this down over your fuzz. Is there something else?"

Amethyst heaved a sigh, hitting her safari button. She pulls up a saved page and quietly hands it over. It's the first comment on her funniest's moments compilation, and sounds relatively like a shitpost blog turned to the dark side.

_'Kill urself, shemale.'_

Peridot feels something hot and entirely unpleasant pop up under their skin. They hit the reply button and start to type.

"Uh, Peridot? What're you doing?"

"Correcting their grammar," They said in a snippy tone. "For somebody who thinks they can decide who lives or dies, they really can't spell."

Amethyst blinks, tosses her head back, and laughs long and full. She tries to grab the phone away, but her stubby hands are light and teasing. "Noooooo, you're gonna make me look like a nerd!"

"Stupidity is no excuse for bad English in basic writing, Amethyst."

"Use your _own_ account!" Peridot runs an account themselves, which they typically use for just this purpose- correcting people.

"This is faster," They returned, putting an asterisk after trans and then hitting reply. "There."

"Noooo," Amethyst is cackling now, pulling them down beside her. Peridot rests their head on a plush breast and feels an arm wrap around their back. This is nice- it's touching, but it's not _touching_. "You're ruinin' my cred, Peri!"

"So be it." Peridot triumphantly clicks the sleep button and sets the phone down on the table. It has a puma phone case, which Amethyst has markered on with a purple sharpie. "Are you feeling any better?"

"'Bout the same, I guess." She shrugged. "I don't really care what some random jerk thinks. They can't make me feel like garbage for having boobs and a lil' dangler. The former cost way too much for that and the latter is literally glued to me. And I like it. Off topic, but your outfit is on _point_ tonight, Peri."

They flushed. Peridot had felt the urge to mess with makeup again- something they couldn't wear, thanks to sensitive skin- and had instead sated their lust on a green sundress and headband. "Wow, thanks."

"Suits you, when you wanna wear it. You kinda get this glow thing goin' on."

Fair enough. Normally, they only wore sweats and t-shirts, but that's because it takes a lot of effort to keep up appearances. (Also, sometimes nothing feels right, so why bother working just to feel off?) "Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

"Why _do_ you record in the mornings? It's your body, and I'm happy you're happy, but some days it feels like more trouble than it's worth." They sent a scathing look at the phone.

Amethyst's eye flutter shut. "I shouldn't have to feel _ashamed_ of my bod, Peri."

"And I don't want you to be!" They scrambled to say. Peridot remembers all too well the Amethyst that had shown up on Lazuli's doorstep two years ago, a bit of unwelcome stubble on her chin and self-loathing in waves. Amethyst never told her what the straw that broke the camel's back was, though there has been mild speculation on her part about a boy's sports team. Whatever the case, they never wanted her to feel that way again. "I just hate to see how much you have to go through."

"Those idiots? Please. They'd be after me even if I didn't enjoy showing some skin." She shrugged. "That's the fun of being a YouTuber, you know? You only have to deal with their kind online and not in person."

Peridot nosed the column of her neck. "Well, there is Pearl."

"Pearl's not transphobic; she's just into modesty. That's cool. That's her thing. This is _my_ thing."

They fall silent. Amethyst rolls onto her side and buries her nose in their hair, finding comfort in the smooth and soft texture.

"It's not the haters that get to me, really." She mumbled. "It's those people who like it a little _too_ much."

"You're a person, not a fetish." Peridot reiterated.

"Exactly. I mean, it's kinda nice- when somebody says I'm sexy? Like, in a 'sorry if this is weird' sort of way. But then there's those folks who're like, 'stop playing games and takes off your shorts' and it's like? No? Dude, stop? You're bein' gross?"

They felt their mouth curl in disgust, and forced it to soften. Their angry face, they've been told, looks a lot like holding in gas. "Well, if it means anything, _I_ think you're pretty."

"Means the world, Peri." She returned playfully, relaxing into their hold. Peridot hadn't realized how tense she'd been. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some slice of life oneshots non-related to Amethyst and Peridot eventually. I love them both, but they're not the only characters in this story.


	6. Out for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re7 needs to chill.

"Amethyst, is this really worth calling me at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Didja want me to call with Steven around?"

Pearl tsks, but Amethyst has a point. The teenager knew she didn't go asleep before eleven thirty, and Steven didn't really have a set bed time- which probably wasn't their brightest idea as parents- so this was her only chance. "Amethyst, he's staying with you for the rest of the week. Are you really _that_ impatient-"

" _Yes_ , Pearl! Resident Evil is the only friggin' game out right now that's gonna give me a half-decent play-through. Everything else is solitary vids _at best_. I wanna get _on_ it already."

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing that game."

"We agreed it wasn't something we could all stream together. We never said nothin' about solo-streamin'. My peeps deserve quality content, yo."

Pearl shifted in her office chair, rubbing at her grainy eyes. Her silk undergown was cool to the touch as she smoothed out some wrinkles. Thank the stars Garnet was in her own office, which was soundproof. "Can't you just post more of those weird food things?"

"That's a different channel, P."

"Do a vlog with Steven, then. The regulars love Steven."

"Plannin' on it, but a vlog ain't gonna replace a seven-to-ten hour stream of gore and mayhem."

"Amethyst," she huffed. "You are Steven's main guardian when under Lazuli's roof. You can't just disappear from him for that long for blood spatter, and you certainly can't let him _see_ something like that. He's _eleven_."

"I'm not his mother!"

" _Yes_ , you are! We _all_ are, whether you like it or not. Rose is _dead_ , Amethyst. We have to work in her place."

There's a silence on the other end of the line. Pearl half-expects the girl to hang up, and jumps when her voice fills her ears again, low and even with stifled anger.

"Fine. Night."

Pearl felt something sad bubble up. "Good night, Amethyst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resident Evil 7 was a lot of fun to watch, don't get me wrong, but there doesn't seem to be much else coming out right now. It's kinda like the Hello Neighbor craze. (I should really do one on that one; I love watching that game.)
> 
> (Also, who else is looking forward to Little Nightmares? That game is my kind of style, man.)


	7. Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has concerns about basic shapes.

"I just can't trust triangles anymore. My entire childhood seems to be revolving around how evil most of them are."

Garnet regarded the boy sitting between her legs with a bemused furrow of the brow. Bowser leapt into the air on-screen, spewing fire, while Bowser Jr. dropped Bomb-ombs from his flying car. "Is this because I let you play Oxenfree with me? I can assure you, on word of my mother, that ghosts don't work that way. Not with triangles, anyway."

"I feel so _bad_ for them!" Steven cried.

"Don't be. It all worked out, didn't it?"

"Not for the crew! They didn't find any peace!" The boy pouted, breathing a stream of air out his nose. "It's not just that. It's Gravity Falls, too. And even if those didn't exist, there's always the Illuminati."

"You've been hanging out with Frybo again, 'aven'tcha?"

"We watch documentaries together."

"Ya' make tinfoil hats together, too?"

"I make them into flowers. Want me to make you one?"

"That sounds lovely, Steven, but please be careful. You could cut yourself."

"I will be."

Garnet leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, smiling. "If triangles are so evil, does that mean you want me to start ordering square pizza?"

"No! There are _some_ exceptions. Not all of one thing is strictly good or bad."

"Like triangle pizza?"

"Like triangle pizza. Oh, and PB and J's. And kitten ears. Can we get a cat?"

"I'll talk to Pearl about it over dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched some Fran Bow and somehow I remembered Oxenfree, and some Gravity Falls on top of all of that. Human AU Steven probably got to grow up with the same cartoons as the kids now-a-days are.
> 
> So here's Steven questioning morality while Garnet plays Mario, as you do.


	8. Nightmare Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was quiet within the gaming world... until two awesome games attacked.

"Is the kitty gonna be okay?"

Amethyst jumped, only just managing not to fall off her bed. The comic book she'd been reading lay haphazardly strewn across her belly. "What kitty?"

Steven, eyes shiny with unshed tears, held out his ipad. A town in fall lay frozen, mid-breeze. Amethyst noticed a black cat with orange eyes talking to a group of equally anthropomorphic kids.

"Her name is Mae and I love her." Steven informed Amethyst. "Have you played the game? Do you know if she ends up okay?"

"Game?" Amethyst squinted at the screen. "Wait, that's Garnet. I know that jacket. Is this _new_?"

"Yup! It's called Night in the Woods. It came out with The Wardrobe. I think, anyway? Videos started popping up around the same time, anyway."

"The Wardrobe? There's _two_ of them?"

"Yeah. The Wardrobe is about a skeleton who tries to help the boy who accidentally killed him. I watched a silent walkthrough of it, but sassy point-and-click games are best with a Let's Player friend to enjoy them with, so I'm gonna watch a normal one later."

"There's two," Amethyst said, face in her hands.

"Two?"

"There's two new story-driven games out with wacky hijinks and memorable, funny characters- which is, like, my aesthetic- and nobody _told_ me, or gave me a call? Oho, it is _on_ now," Amethyst hopped out of bed with a thud. "Steven, we're livestreaming this. Both of them. Together. Sleep is for the weak."

"It's three in the morning, though."

"Three in the morning is a _perfect_ time for a livestream. Let's see how dedicated my peeps _really_ are." She waved him off. "Steven, go get your office chair. I'mma go grab those neko-chan ears I wore for Halloween, like, two years ago. That kitty is gonna be okay and have a happy ending even if I have to surgically remove every tooth from every canine in town."

"Yay for Mae!"

"Mae is bae, or whatever. Now, let's get _on_ this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turn away for TWO SECONDS and two funny games come out of nowhere! This is kinda old, seeing how it's been a little while and Narcosis and Wendigo and One Shot are taking over, but here I am anyway. (Still pumped for Little Nightmares- I hear it's coming out this month!). Steven has no set bedtime, which probably wasn't their brightest idea, but he stays up watching cute cat and dog videos and Let's Plays.
> 
> Happy almost Easter, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah! This is mostly gonna be drabbles, if I add anything at all. Mostly it's just fun. Review me some ideas- I might get some inspiration! It's really late/early where Amethyst lives, and she will record in whatever she's wearing at the time. She's probably done a puzzle game in swimsuit in the summer.
> 
> Pearl's gay, Garnet is aro-ace, and Amethyst is still working things out. Probably pan.


End file.
